Blaines Secret
by Appleinn4
Summary: That Darren Criss guy is a wanna be. I would be a way better Harry. T for language


_A/N: _Okay i had the idea for this one night while thinking about various fluff things I could write. Im sure someone has done this before but this is my orignal writtings and it wasnt stolen from anyone. Just so you know the _italics is the video_ and the **bold is Blaine**. When is it is **_bold and italic that means they are both singing together_**. Now you know.

Disclaimer: I wish I could go to Hogwarts! Joey take me with you!

* * *

><p><em>Underneath these stairs<br>I hear the sneers and feel glares of  
>my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.<em>

Can't believe how cruel they are  
>And it stings my lighting scar<br>To know that they'll never ever give me what I want.

"**I love his voice at that part" I squealed like a fan girl**_**  
><strong>__  
>I know I don't deserve these<br>Stupid rules made by the Dursleys  
>Here on Privet drive.<em>

Can't take all of these muggles,  
>But despite all of my struggles,<br>I'm still alive.

I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
>Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town<br>Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now

I gotta get back to Hogwarts,  
>I gotta get back to school.<br>Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,  
>Where everybody knows I'm cool.<p>

**This Darren Criss guy that plays Harry Potter sounds like a total douche. not only in the play where he dances around like a loser and acts like he's all that but come on he helped write part of the show and he had to make himself sound like a total stud.**

Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,  
>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.<br>It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
>HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-<p>

**But he is still amazing, and super hot.**

I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
>Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky<br>NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome

I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand  
>Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!<br>And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome

yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!

It's been so long, but we're going back  
>Don't go for work, don't go there for class<p>

As long as were together-

- gonna kick some ass

... and it's gonna be totally awesome!  
>This year we'll take everybody by storm,<br>Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm

But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class  
>If we want to pass our OWLS!<p>

I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart  
>Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start<br>What I lack in looks well I make up in heart,  
>And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome<p>

This year I plan to study a lot...  
>That would be cool if you were actually hot<br>Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!

And that's cool...

... and that's totally awesome

Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!  
>We're sick of summer and this waiting around<br>It's like we're sitting in the lost and found  
>Don't take no sorcery<br>For anyone to see how...

We gotta get back to Hogwarts  
>We gotta get back to school<br>We gotta get back to Hogwarts  
>Where everything is magic-cooooool<p>

_**"Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts  
>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts<br>It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at  
>HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS"<strong>_

"Ummm Blaine?" Kurt said at my door watching me flinging my hands in the air

"This is not what it looks like" I said throwing my hands down and running towards the computer

"Who...knows how fast this years gonna go?  
>Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow" Kurt sang<p>

I looked at him shock for a second then stepped towards him singing "Maybe at last, I'm gonna talk to Cho,"

"Oh no that'd be way to awesome "Kurt sang taking the part of Ron.

"I can't believe you know 'a very potter musical' I thought I was the only one" Blaine said looking at Kurt with amazed eyes

"Yeah, um this is embarrassing but can I watch it with you? Thad thinks it's stupid and won't let me watch it in our dorm." Kurt said looking shy

I pulled a chair up to the computer desk and replied "A friend of Rumbleroars is a friend of mine"

We both laughed as he sat down in the chair and I pressed play before getting relaxed in my chair

"I can't fucking stand Thad" I said while I switch to the next YouTube video and let it load.

"Who can" Kurt chuckled before looking at the computer to see the video paused on Darren Criss

"You look a lot like Darren"

"You think?" I said looking in the mirror and fixing my hair

"Yeah, you should grow your hair out. it would look supermegafoxyawesomehot"

"No way in hell"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, a few little quotes in there. If you enjoyed review and I want to start posting a lot more fluff as well as a sequel to "Dear god, Im drunk" So if you want to PM me ideas that would be totally awesome.


End file.
